Military Husbands
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Blaine, Hunter, and Nick are in the navey and are coming home to their husbands Kurt, Sebastian, and Jeff. Rated K might change later. I dont own anything
1. Wake Up Call

_You make me feel like a teenage dream…_

I hit the button on my alarm, signaling that it was 7:30, I wake up with a huge smile on my face, today at noon, he was coming home, my husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel. After seven months of deployment, he was finally coming home, I screamed, of excitement, into my pillow.

Blaine is a navy marine, with two of his best friends Hunter and Nick. We all went to Dalton together, including their husbands Sebastian and Jeff. I don't really know where the plan of becoming a navy marine came to be, but Sebastian, Jeff and I both supported our husbands in every way we could.

Blaine and I got married a few months after regionals, yes, there was a lot of drama and a lot of things that happened that I wish didn't… Anyway we got married a few months after regionals, and the rest was history. We moved into our own apartment, us both going to NYADA and the both of us working at the diner. It was hard at times but we managed to do it.

Nick and Jeff got married two years after us, Nick proposed at a Warblers reunion. We were all dancing, Jeff turned around to say hi to someone, and when he turned back around Nick was down on one knee. Everyone was a mess with emotion.

Now what was surprising to all of us and I do mean all of us, was that Hunter Clarington proposed to Sebastian Smyth that very same night. Everyone was shocked; we all knew that both of the boys were gay, but the thing that was so shocking was that they were actually together. All throughout high-school the two couldn't stand each other; captain and co-captain; never could agree on anything. But everyone was just as happy for them as they were for Nick, and Jeff.


	2. Realization

As I'm awake, thinking about this I'm hit with a pillow. "Shut it Kurt, its 7:30 in the f&%$#ing morning," Sebastian groaned stuffing his head back into a pillow. I giggled at his comment, and went over to wake Jeff. I slid out of my covers and walked over to where Jeff was, sprawled out on all fours on his back, a stream of drool making way from his mouth. I smirked, and shook his shoulder, nothing, I did it again, didn't work; so I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, finally it worked.

"What, I was sleeping, leave me alone;" Jeff said with puppy eyes, that were just opening for the first time. "You guys are unbelievable, do you even remember what today is?" There was silence in the room for a few minutes; all of a sudden there was two very high pitch sequels coming from the two boys. "Oh so now you two are up" I said with sarcasm in my voice. The two obviously didn't hear me; because they were too busy jumping up and down giggling.

"Alright boys…" The two stopped and looked up at me, we need to get ready, we only have three hours and it takes two to get there as well as getting through security." "Fine Kurtie, but jump up and down in celebration with us for just a little bit?" Jeff said. I looked over at Sebastian who was giving me puppy dog eyes, "Fine!" I huffed out with annoyance. "You love us Kurtie," Sebastian said with a smile. "Sure thing," I said with a smile as I hoped into the celebratory circle.


	3. Breakfast

We were all getting ready, Sebastian in the shower, Jeff in the kitchen making us breakfast, and me picking out an outfit. I decided on tight blue jeans, bright blue button down shirt and white vans. "Damn, Kurt you can still pull off those jeans" Sebastian said walking out of the bathroom with a tight red T-shirt and tight black jeans. "No shit, but don't look for very long or I'll tell Hunter and you know what happened last time," I say without looking at him. I turn back around and look at Sebastian with a smirk, he gulps and runs into the kitchen, "That's what I thought," I yelled with a smile. I walk into the bathroom to fix my hair; me having taken a shower last night making sure it was perfect for Blaine.

When I was done I walked into the kitchen to see Jeff with flour all over his face and Sebastian dancing to the music on the radio, I rolled my eyes at the sight. "Hey Jeff, why don't you go clean up and I'll take care of breakfast," Jeff thanked me with a dazzling smile and skipped to the bathroom. I put on an apron and got to work making pancakes. Sebastian turned up the music, singing along; he looked as if telling me to sing along. I shook my head and started singing along to Roar by Katy Perry. Not long, the pancakes were done; Sebastian grabbed the plates, and put them down on the table. I quickly stacked the food on a bigger plate setting it down on the table with a bottle of maple syrup.

Sebastian and I sat down waiting for Jeff, after a few minutes of waiting; Jeff came out with a smile. "Ooo pancakes," Jeff said licking his lips. I shook my head. Jeff sat down next to Sebastian and grabbed four pancakes off of the big plate and putting it on his. "Yummy, I love your cooking Kurtie." "Thank you Jeff" "Yeah thanks Kurt, and thank you both for helping me get through Hunter not being here for a while." "It's no problem Seb we all were helping each other get through this" me saying this as I grabbed both of their hands. "I love you guys" Jeff said holding back tears. "You guys are my family, not biologically but related by being Warblers." Sebastian said, letting a stray tear out.

We all finished eating, sharing stories about Blaine, Hunter and Nick. As we finished we all got our things together, walked out the door, hopped into the car, and drove to the airport prepared to meet our husbands for the first time in a long time.


	4. Airport

Sebastian was driving us to the airport while Jeff was rambling about random things. I tried to listen in on what he was talking about, but all the words would come in through one ear and out the other. "Kurt are you listening to me?" "Yes Jeffy I'm trying I'm just thinking, sorry." "It's ok Kurtie I understand, I'm just so excited to see Nicky, and when I get excited about something I get jittery." "I know Jeff," I responded "Jeff you're just jittery all the time…" Sebastian said with a smirk. "How rude Sebby" Jeff said crossing his arms with a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes at the blond.

An hour later, with Jeff's rambling and Sebastian's witty comments, we finally arrived at the airport. While Sebastian found a parking spot I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, this was actually happening. He parked the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and fell back onto the seat. "So what now," Sebastian said. Before I could answer Jeff was out of the car bouncing up and down earning a few strange looks from people. I turned over to Sebastian, and said "I guess we go inside and wait" Sebastian nodded; we left with a ditzy Jeff following behind.

The three of us walk inside the airport heads held high, buzzing with excitement. We went through security and ran over to where our husbands would be. I looked at the time, 11:30. Only thirty minutes left until we would be reunited with our loved ones. I turned to Sebastian and Jeff, who were waiting with anticipation. I grabbed the pair and dragged them over to a Starbucks in the airport, to pass time.

I let Sebastian go first, he ordered a Grande caramel brulée latte, and Jeff got a Grande gingerbread latte, while I got a Grande pumpkin spice latte. We sat and talked about our plans that we have set aside to surprise our husbands with. First we all are going to go to Chez Ruez for dinner, then we are all going our separate ways to treat our husbands to a little alone time.

As we talk, we listen to the flights that have just landed. _Flight from Iraqi to New York, will land in five minutes. _"Oh my God, oh my God," Jeff said in disbelief, Sebastian was silent tears running down his face. I stood up, throwing my trash away, and grabbed both boys hands, dragging them away in utter excitement. Once we arrived at the gate, we stood there and waited. I looked over at my friends with an amused smile, as they both jump up and down from the excitement. After a while I heard mummers and cheers from families and friends, I whipped around to find Sebastian and Jeff hugging each other and crying. I looked up, and find groups of men in uniforms coming our way. I went to both Jeff and Sebastian hugging them while whispering to them through my sobs "This is it you guys, their home."


End file.
